Miroku's Cousin
by kayone kaso
Summary: What happens when Miroku's cousin comes to visit for 3 years. Total chaos and hell that's what.Better than it sounds. SessOC,KagInu,KogAya,MirSan
1. preview

" I'm WHAT!"

"You are going to live with your aunt and uncle in Tokyo, Shashama, until you finish high school. You'll be going to the same school as Miroku. That's final Shashama." A middle age man said.

"Yes father." Shashama muttered while glaring daggers at her father, Kaseem.

"You leave tomorrow so get packing." Kaseem ordered


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu Yasha even though I wish I did. If anyone thinks that I do then **die!**

**Settling In**

_Shashama's POV_

"Hurry up ama!" My twin brother, Mica, shouted up the stairs.

"Come say that to my face you bastard!" I screamed back at him still pissed off that he got me up at **FIVE **in the **MORNING** when my flight didn't leave until 10.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and stormed down the stairs. When I saw my bastard of a brother I flung my backpack at him with all my might. It must have hit him in the stomach really hard cause he doubled over and roared "Damn you Chey! What the hell was that for!"

"For being a fucking baka and waking me up at **FIVE **in the **MORNING!**" I screamed at him. I grabbed my bags and threw them into the trunk of our car. My mother was waiting patiently in the car. I hopped in and slammed the door while we drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Miroku's POV_

I can't believe it! One day my life was perfectly normal and now my bratty cousin is coming to live with us for 3 years! Talk about life being turned upside down. I haven't seen her in 5 years and all I can remember is that she's a little miss goody two shoes and that she hates me. If my parents think that I'm going to ruin my rep and hang around her they need to have another think.

"Miroku…MIROKU!"someone yelled

"What!" I snapped irritably at my best friend, Inu Yasha.

"What's with you today. You're so out of it. You haven't even tried groping Sango yet."

"Really?" I smirked and walked up to Sango saying "Looking as dashing as ever Sango my dear."

"Try anything and you'll…HENTAI!" Sango didn't get to finish her warning before slapping me with full strength(guess what happened). I walked away smirking as I rubbed my cheek."

'Oh the pain is so worth it' I thought to myself

"Looks like the old Miroku is back." Inu Yasha muttered to Kouga.

"Yup. Can't say the same about you though Mutt-face." Kouga smirked at the scowl that was put on Inu Yasha's face.

"Why you…."Inu Yasha snarled. I smirked as I walked towards my hummer knowing what was coming next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chey's POV 

1 hour later

"We will be landing in 10 minutes." A voice blared over the loud speaker.

'Great. Only 10 more minutes of torture.' I thought glad that the airplane ride was going to be over soon. It's not like I'm scared of heights, I just get airsick easily. 10 minutes later the plane landed and I rushed out of it. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and looked around for my aunt or uncle

"Chey!" came a loud shout from across the room. I winced at the loudness of the sound before I turned around and saw a 15-year-old boy walking towards me.

"Miroku?" I questioned not sure if it was him.

"Of course baka. Took you long enough." He sneered "Now come on. I don't have all day you know."

"Fine. Don't be such an ass though." I snarled. Miroku's sneer fell and he grabbed two of my bags. I grabbed the other two and followed him out into the parking lot. I merely glanced at his hummer before throwing my bags in the back and hopping in the front seat. Miroku grimaced before stating "You're sitting in the back."

"Bite my ass and make me." I snarled. Again Miroku became silent. After about 10 minutes of silence I pulled out my CD player and started blasting one of my Freedom Fighter's CD's in my ears (a/n-this band becomes an important part of the story in later chapters). About half a hour later we arrived at his-no scratch that-our house. I got out of the car and walked into the house leaving Miroku to get my four bags and backpack. As soon as I walked through the door my aunt Sakura(a/n-does anyone know Miroku's parents names) swept me up in a big hug. I gasped for oxygen while Miroku staggered through the door carrying all five bags.

"You could have helped." He gasped glowering at me. I threw him a death glare before trying to get away from my aunt's death grip.

"Sakura I think she needs oxygen." My uncle Kotarou walked into the living room chuckling

"Oh I'm sorry dear. It's just that I'm so glad to see you after five years." Aunt Sakura gushed.

"Nice to see you to Aunt Saki" I replied

"Miroku aren't you going to welcome your cousin." my uncle Kotarou questioned.

"I already did at the airport." Miroku answered stiffly "Now if you don't mind I'm going to meet my friends."

"Why don't you take Chey with you." Aunt Sakura suggested.

"Oh, no thanks I'm still tired from the flight." I quickly said not wanting to meet anyone new just yet.

"Then I'll show you to your room." Aunt Saki said brightly. I grabbed my stuff and lugged it upstairs to my new room. I dumped everything on my bed. I grabbed the suitcases with my clothes in them before hanging everything up. Then I searched through my backpack before pulling out my computer case and setting up my laptop. With that done I laid on my bed and waited for sleep to come. Fate however was not on my side. As soon as I started to get drowsy my cell phone rang and I answered it out of habit.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Chey?"

"What do want now." I sighed and sat up.

"Me and my friends are coming over. They're going to spend the night."

"And I need to know this why?" I asked boredly. The phone suddenly cut off. I set the phone aside. I was going to lay back down before something in my backpack caught my eye. I grabbed it and looked it over before running to Miroku's bathroom. I tripped over a stupid towel before switching the shampoo in the shower with the bottle in my hand. Then I ran back to my room and locked the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.K. a chapter done and probably a lot more to go. I want some reviewers voting on whether Miroku uses the mysterious bottle or one of his friends. If you think one of his friends should use it tell me which one. R&R please.


	3. hair dye time

Hey. It's me again. Sorry about not updating. I've had a ton of things to do. Anyways I'm back and it's time to do the disclaimer (do I really have to?)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inu Yasha and if anyone thinks so face my cat's wrath. Hold on I don't have a cat. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku's Pov 

Once I hung up on Chey I drove over to Inu Yasha's place and honked my horn. 5 minutes later Inu Yasha and surprisingly Sesshomaru came out and got in my car.

"Why are you coming Sess?" I asked surprised cause Sesshomaru hates Inu Yasha and wanted as little to do as possible. I was answered by an emotionless look. "Right…."I muttered under my breath and drove away from the Takahashi mansion. Within the next 15 minutes we had picked up Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Kagome. We got to my house and practically destroyed the door as we walked in. Sesshomaru followed behind us more maturely but that's to be expected of him. Before Inu Yasha got in the house he slipped and fell face forward in some mud and brought me down with him. We were both covered in mud so we headed upstairs to get cleaned up by taking a shower while the girls, Kouga, and Sesshomaru ordered pizza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator's Pov 

15 minutes later after Inu Yasha and Miroku started their showers (different bathrooms for any pervs out there) two earsplitting screams could be heard.

"Miroku when I get my hands on you I'm going to murder you." Inu Yasha shouted fully clothed but with bright pink hair instead of his usual silver. He was chasing Miroku around trying to murder him when everyone else saw him and broke out laughing. He froze before turning and yelling, "It's not funny." He turned back around and saw Miroku inching towards the door of a nearby room. He froze when Inu Yasha approached him menacingly and put his hands up in the hair saying, "I didn't do this! Do you think I would use it too if I did?"

"Then who did? It's not like you have an evil twin!" Inu Yasha growled. Miroku adopted a thoughtful expression on his face before having his face turn a bright red with anger, which accented his new hair color (hot pink) perfectly.

"Are my parents out?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded since he was the only one not affected by this incident. Miroku stormed down the hallway and started pounding on the guest room door at the end of the hallway. Everybody else followed curious to see what would happen. Just as Inu Yasha and Kouga were about to stop him from breaking down the door it flung open and everybody was left standing stupefied at the person in front of them.

"What?" the girl in who had opened the door snarled.

"Do you honestly think this is funny?" Miroku asked coldly. The girl took a closer look at Miroku and Inu Yasha's hair before saying, "Looks like somebody needs to get their money back form whatever salon did this."

"Chey you better tell me how to get this out now." Miroku demanded.

" Alright. Don't be such a jackass about it though." the girl, Chey, turned around and grabbed something off of a nearby dresser before facing Miroku again. When Miroku and Inu Yasha looked at her expectantly she handed them a bottle of something before whipping out a camera from behind her and taking a picture. She slammed the door when Miroku lunged at her and broke out laughing on the other side of the door. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't hear the door being pounded on. Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Kagome broke out laughing when Miroku noticed the bottle was empty.

"I don't know who that was but she certainty has style." Ayame said before she broke down laughing again.

"It's not funny you guys!" Miroku and Inu Yasha shouted simultaneously.

"Who was that Miroku?" Sesshomaru questioned nonchalantly.

"My extremely bitchy, spoiled rotten cousin who hates me and enjoys making me look like a fool." He grinded out before storming back into his room and coming out with a bottle of hot pink hair dye.

"Why that little…this doesn't even come out for another three days." He muttered looking the bottle over.

"What!" Inu Yasha yelped. Everyone else started laughing even harder. Even Sesshomaru had a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Hour later Chey's Pov 

I was sitting at my desk plotting new ways to make my "beloved" cousin enter a mental institution when a knock on my door distracted me.

"Come in." I called shutting down my computer so I wouldn't be completely distracted. The 3 girls I saw with Miroku earlier today entered the room.

"Hey." The greeted me. I responded with a nod unsure of why they were here.

"We're going to watch a movie and were wondering if you'd like to join us." A red headed wolf demon asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Great! Come on it's going to start soon." Before I knew it I was being dragged downstairs by the three girls and into the living room. As soon as I had sat down they started talking 20 miles an hour.

"Shut up you three!" the inu hanyou with hot pink hair snarled. I smirked eyeing the hair and congratulated myself on a job well done. Not only did I give Miroku a new hair color but I also managed to do it to one of his friends as well.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku growled as he entered the room.

"I could ask you the same thing." I shot back. Miroku glared at me before taking a place as far away from me as possible.

"Okay since you don't know anybody except Miroku yet I'll do the introductions." The red headed wolf demon broke in. "I'm Ayame and this is Kagome. She's a miko." Ayame gestured to the girl beside her. "Sango's the other girl. She's a demon slayer. Kouga here is a wolf demon." Ayame pointed to the boy who just walked in from the kitchen. "Inu Yasha is the pink haired hanyou but his original hair color is silver. Sesshomaru is the inu youkai over there. He and Inu Yasha are half-brothers. That's about everyone I think." I glanced over at Ayame who seemed to have a never-ending oxygen supply before nodding.

"Anyways now that Ayame's done with her introductions whose up for some movies." Kouga asked holding up 5 movies in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! Another chapter done. Next chapter-The movies and aftermath. Read and Review!


	4. movies and the aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and don't make me say it again or I'll start crying (sniffles)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAH! Turn it off, turn it off!" Kagome screeched latching onto Inu Yasha's arm.

"Get off you stupid wench." Inu Yasha growled.

"Who ya calling wench…Inu-puppy." Kagome retorted.

"What did you say?" Inu Yasha snarled.

"You heard me." Kagome glared fiercely at Inu Yasha.

"Honestly! Can't you two just shut up? We know you like each other but have your lover's quarrels in private." Chey snapped annoyed at the constant bickering. Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed 18 different shades of red and shut up (for at least 10 minutes).

"Hentai!" Sango screeched

**Smack**

"Miroku you must really like those handprints don't you?" Kouga stated rather than asked before leaning in to kiss Ayame.

"Get a room you two." Chey growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

"Ugh. Where am I?" Chey muttered as she woke up. She opened her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream when she saw a pair of amber eyes staring at her (three guesses who). This startled everyone awake except for Inu Yasha and Miroku. Chey and Sesshomaru yanked away from each other as the others sat up.

"Hentai!" Sango started pounding and slapping a defenseless Miroku. "Never have I been groped so many times in my life. And by someone who was sleeping too. The nerve."

Kagome started struggling to get out of Inu Yasha's grip while he tightened his grasp and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Binky". Kouga and Ayame laughed at their friends' predicaments until Chey tripped Ayame. Ayame landed on Kouga their lips pressing against each other's. They broke away and Ayame's face started to turn redder than her hair. Kouga just stood their stupefied. Sesshomaru smirked then got up and stretched.

"Let's get him up shall we." Sesshomaru indicated towards Inu Yasha. Kouga snapped out of his stupefied state and yanked Kagome from Inu Yasha's death grip. Then with Kouga's help Sesshomaru slowly but painfully woke Inu Yasha up.

"Ow! What the fuck you guys!" Inu Yasha yelled as he awoke. Kagome and Ayame broke out laughing as this so-called wake up call resulted in yet another fight. Chey was helping Sango beat up Miroku seeing as he "accidentally" groped her (with Miroku is there ever an accident?).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**30 Minutes later**

"I can't believe you! How perverted can you be! I mean, groping your own **cousin**! Do I have to stick your head in a tree again?" Chey screamed at the top of her lungs. Miroku was cowering before her while everybody else was inching towards the door.

"Doesn't she ever stop?" Kouga muttered to Inu Yasha

"Who knows. I'm trying to figure out what she means by stick his head in a tree again." Inu Yasha murmured back. The phone rang and Sango went over to it and hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is Chey or Miroku there?" a masculine voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Umm…..right now Chey is currently yelling at Miroku." Sango answered hesitantly not sure who it was.

"What did he do now. Never mind I don't think I want to know. Can you get her on?" the voice muttered.

"Sure." Sango walked towards Chey and held the phone out to her. Chey stopped yelling and took the phone.

"Hello" she said in a much calmer voice. Miroku started inching towards the door but froze when he saw the death glare Chey gave him. "Oh hi and bye." She answered once she recognized the other person on the phone and hung up.

"Who was that." Sango questioned curious to find out who the mysterious caller was.

"Just a bastard that happens to be my twin brother Mica." Chey growled before whirling around and snarling at Miroku "Don't think that I'm through with you yet." A cell phone rang and Chey whipped out a cell phone from her pocket. She checked the caller ID before quickly opening and closing her cell phone. After a few minutes she turned it off.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Just the other pervert of the family." Came the nonchalant response

"There's more than one pervert in your family?" The three other girls responded at once. Chey glared at Miroku and sighed before saying "Yes but that's only because this pervert rubbed off on him."

Ayame giggled at her statement before asking "Overprotective family much." She got a glare in response from Chey and giggled even harder.

"Do you have an IM screenname?" Kouga asked eagerly. Sesshomaru growled softly but Chey still heard it. Her eyes flickered with amusement before saying "Scorpiaofscorpions. Happy now?"

Sesshomaru wondered if he should ask her out before the summer was over so nobody at school would bug her about going out with them. Little did he know that Chey was wondering the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay another chapter done. Should Sesshomaru ask Chey out in the next chapter or should their relationship move slower. Please let me know and R&R!


	5. Early Morning

All right since you guys obviously want a disclaimer here it is. I don't own Inu Yasha and you can throw me in prison if I ever claim that I do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Day**

_Chey's Pov_

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed in a number. After three rings one of my friends in Marquita picked up (O.K. I didn't explain this earlier but Chey is from an island country called Marquita. Her parents also sent her to live with her relatives because there is a war going on between Marquita and another island country called Crythe.).

"Hello?" my friends voice sounded over the phone sounding sleepy.

"Hey Takara. What's new?" I asked bored cause nothing was happening here at my _new_ house.

"Chey what time is it?" Takara asked sounding annoyed. Since I had no clue what time it was there I replied, "You tell me." I could here Takara roll over and when she finally responded she sounded pissed.

"Chey it's three in the morning. What on earth possessed you to call at this time?"

"Sorry but I'm not in Marquita anymore. I took a flight to America and eloped with John. You know, my ex-boyfriend." I said before hanging up knowing that when Takara finally deciphered that she would- well let's just say furious would be an understatement. I would probably be bombarded with questions when my friends called. Even though I'm not a morning person I could still think of great pranks at six a.m. I got up from my desk and after making sure my aunt and uncle were at work sauntered down the hallway towards Miroku's room. I started banging on the door and yelled over the banging "Hey Miroku get up it's way past lunchtime." I stopped my banging for a moment before being rewarded with a "**What!** Why didn't anyone wake me sooner? As I went to go take a shower I heard "Chey, I'm going to murder you!" Ahh. Another perfect day in reality…not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Noon**

I logged onto my computer and noticed I had tons of emails from my friends that were still in Marquita. Most of them went like this:

Is Takara telling the truth? Have 

_you really eloped with that bastard?_

_If you have you are so dead when I find _

_you._

I chuckled to myself before deleting those messages and IMing Sango. I had gotten her IM screen name before she left yesterday and decided to try it out.

Scorpiaofscorpions: Hey Sango. What's new with u 

_Demon/pervertkiller: not much. U_

_Scorpiaofscorpions: nothing. Want 2 meet at the mall l8er_

_Demon/pervertkiller: Sure why not. Can Kags and Aya come?_

_Scorpiaofscorpions: sure the more the merrier._

_Demon/pervertkiller: What time_

_Scorpiaofscorpions: can you pick me up 1_

_Demon/pervertkiller: see u in an hour_

We logged off and I got ready to leave. An hour later Sango, Ayame, and Kagome drove into the driveway. I raced downstairs and hopped in Sango's pink Mercedes.

"So Chey does Miroku still have that new hair color?" Ayame inquired. We all broke out laughing. Once our laughter subsided I answered "Good for up till two more days." We broke out in another laughing fit and continued laughing until we pulled into the malls parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.k. another chapter done and I would like to thank all of my reviewers thus far

Hiroshi-Nakano-Fangirl 

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**

**ShigoiX**

**Kousagi7Yami**

**Raven Roth7**

**Kogalover12**

**XangelqueenX**

Next chapter: Let's hit the mall. R&R!


	6. Mall time!

O.k. I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update I've just been super busy since school has started and all. Anyways, disclaimer time. I don't own Inu Yasha but I shouldn't have to say that this many times. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha and if anyone can't figure that out then that's just weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whew! I haven't laughed like that for ages." Chey stated still trying to recover from her earlier laughing fit.

"I know what you mean. But hey at least we don't have to worry about the pervert sneaking up on us now. I mean, who would walk into the mall with hot pink hair?" Sango demanded.

"Come on Sango. It is sooo obvious that you have a crush on my cousin." Chey smirked as Sango blushed furiously.

"Chey's got a point Sango." Kagome stated making Sango blush even more. Ayame giggled at her friend's predicament.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not crushing on Inu Yasha." Sango retorted. Now it was Kagome's turn to blush.

"I don't like me." Kagome muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie. Denial only makes things better." Chey pointed out.

"So Chey do _you_ like anyone?" Ayame inquired.

"No. I've only been here for a few days. I can't fall in love that fast." Chey answered.

"It seemed like you and Sesshomaru had something going on though." Sango teased.

"Don't make me hurl. After all who would like an inu youkai?" Chey snapped thinking back to the last time she had a run in with an inu youkai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_Flashback_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chey walked into a detention classroom and sat down. She had been in this room so many times that it had no effect on her now. The seat she sat down in was right next to a window overlooking the grove of ash trees in the middle of her school's courtyard. Her detention was halfway over when she finally decided to look out the window. In the middle of the courtyard was **her** boyfriend making out with her second best friend. In that split second Chey felt her heart break and vowed that never again would she trust an inu youkai._

**_Next Day_**

_"What do you think you were doing?" Chey stormed up to John, her boyfriend and now soon to be ex-boyfriend._

_"What are you talking about now bitch?" He snarled turning to face her. Her second best friend Eri walked up behind him and stood there watching the scene with a satisfied expression on her face._

_"You know perfectly well what. You were sitting in that grove with that disgusting **nisamohi **all over you and you allowed it." Chey's eyes were tinged with red._

_"Chey I like you and all but you're not my type. Eri is. I think we should go our separate ways."_

_"Fine by me. I don't want to see your face again you bastard or that nisamohi's." Chey stalked off. When she got 10 feet away from the new couple she spun around and asked "Eri I hope you like your men burnt." Before throwing a huge fireball straight at the couple. She spun back around and walked to the school's parking lot. There she hopped into her red mustang and drove away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chey…CHEY!" Ayame screeched

"What?" She responded

"We've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes." Ayame snapped.

"So what did I miss?" Chey asked not really paying attention

"After you said your last comment I said that's kinda harsh. Why don't you like inu youkais?" Kagome filled her in.

"That is for me to know and for no one, not even my cousins or siblings, to find out." Chey said coolly.

"Oh well. Who's ready to hit Hot Topic?" Ayame shrugged off Chey's response. The rest of the girls squealed with delight and dragged Chey off to the other side of the mall.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm not really in the mood for shopping. I'll just wait for you guys at the Starbucks." Chey protested.

"Oh come on. Will you please come with us in just this one store." Kagome begged giving Chey the puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"You're no fun." Ayame called as Chey walked away. Chey took no notice and continued walking to the nearby Starbucks. Sango sighed before pulling Ayame and Kagome into Hot Topic. 45 minutes later each girl came out carrying 3 huge bags.

"Lets go find Chey. She must be getting bored." Ayame started moving towards the Starbucks where she could just barely see Chey.

"Hey Chey." Kagome crowed making Chey jump straight up. She turned around and saw the trio smiling wickedly.

"Please tell me you're done." Chey griped.

"Yep so let's go."

Chey sighed and downed her cappuccino before standing up. They were just about to walk out of the door when…

"Well well. What do we have here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's all for now folks. Don't know when I'll update next but I'll try to ASAP. Sigh. If anyone can guess who said the last line(in the actual story) I'll update even quicker. CIAO! and for the record **nisamohi **means lesbian in Chey's native language


	7. Your a what?

Hey I'm back. Didn't expect to update this fast since I've had some major writer's block. Talk about scary. Anyways I don't own Inu Yasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. Now on with the show

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naraku." Sango, Ayame, and Kagome growled.

"If it isn't Higurashi, Taijiya, and Kurata." Naraku grinned maliciously before turning to Chey. " And who's your new pal. Another slut like you?" Naraku asked not bothering to hide the insult.

"The only slut I see is you who is currently in my way." Chey snarled her violet eyes turning red like when Inu Yasha or Sesshomaru loses control. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame gasped when facial markings started to appear on her face. Naraku started to slowly back away noticing the dramatic change in her aura. Chey relaxed as he backed away. She gave a warning growl before stalking out of the shop ignoring the stares she was getting from the other customers. Sango gave Naraku a glare before following Chey out of the mall with Kagome and Ayame following close behind. When they got in the car Kagome immediately whirled on Chey and queried "You're a demon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Back at Starbucks. Your eyes bled red and facial markings started to appear on your face." Ayame explained.

"Your aura also changed to one of a powerful youkai but it was more like a taiyoukai's like Sesshomaru." Kagome added.

"Oops." Chey muttered.

"Mind telling us how you're a demon when Miroku's your cousin." Sango gazed at Chey with disbelief.

"Let's get to my _beloved_ cousin's house before I actually start to explain." Chey growled.

"Fine but you better have a good explanation." Sango growled. Minutes passed in silence before Miroku's house pulled into view. Sango parked her car in the driveway and the girls hopped out. As soon as Chey's feet touched the pavement she took off. Ayame tailed her knowing something like this would happen. Chey opened the door and straight into Sesshomaru successfully throwing him back into a wall. Miroku witnessing the whole thing groaned at his cousin's stupidity knowing that he had loads to explain. Ayame pounced on Chey and pinned her to the ground. Sango and Kagome rushed through the door only to knock Sesshomaru over again. He growled loudly catching Kouga and Inu Yasha's attention as they walked through the kitchen door. They smirked before sitting down at the table. Sesshomaru got up and eyed the door cautiously before shutting it and looking at Ayame and Chey curiously. Chey was struggling to get free while Ayame was desperately trying to hold her down. Ayame's claws accidentally unlatched Chey's choker from her throat. Miroku saw this and groaned as Chey was surrounded by red light. Ayame backed away as Chey was covered in the strange light and everybody in the room had to cover their eyes. When the light faded Chey was gone and a wolf hanyou was standing where she once was. She had red tints in her hair and tail with two crimson stripes on each cheek. A red star shone dangerously on her forehead with a gold crescent moon in the center of the star. On top of her head perched two wolf ears.

"Chey?" Inu Yasha asked dumbfounded (heh…such a weird word) The hanyou turned her eyes on Inu Yasha and nodded. Miroku slumped against the wall and buried his head in his hands.

"How the bloody hell are you a hanyou if you're Miroku's cousin." Kouga growled shocked.

"His dad's a priest, no?" Chey clarified. "Well my mom is his sister. She's a sorceress making me part sorceress. My mom mated a wolf demon that happens to be my father so I'm half wolf demon. So in conclusion I'm a wolf hanyou sorceress. The choker contains my powers so that I have the scent and aura of a human. I can also look like a full-blooded youkai. I can also control fire, talk to animals, and heal others including myself. Any other questions?" Chey sighed before looking over at Miroku who was currently hitting his head against a wall. She grinned before letting out a small fireball and sent it towards him. Kouga got out the way quickly and the fireball latched onto Miroku's ass. He leapt straight into the air and ran out of the kitchen screaming like a little girl. Inu Yasha snickered before stating, "You weren't kidding were you."

"Do you think I would kid about something like this?" Chey retorted She heard running water upstairs and snorted. She grabbed the now useless choker and shoved it in her pocket.

"Anyways now that that's all explained. Where were you guys going?" Kagome glared at Inu Yasha who was inching towards the door.

"Ummm…guys night out at my house." Inu Yasha cowered under the ferocity of Kagome's glare. Kouga smacked his head against his palm and Miroku who had come down wearing a new pair of pants just in time to hear Inu Yasha smirked.

"Why don't you come with us?" It wasn't Miroku who spoke but Sesshomaru. He glared at the other males who were protesting-A.K.A. Kouga and Inu Yasha- effectively shutting them up. The girls nodded eagerly and dragged the boys out of the house and to the cars. The gang crowded in two cars and left Miroku's house for Inu Yasha's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.k. sucky ending but you have to give me credit for having writer's block. So you like. Or you don't like. R&R and give me feedback. PLEASE?


	8. could this be love?

Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I've had major writer's block Ugh…the horror. Half the time I was expecting my friends and reviewers to murder me since I took so long to update but then again I'm always paranoid. I'd like to introduce to you…chapter 8-could this be love?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

"_Anyways now that that's all explained. Where were you guys going?" Kagome glared at Inu Yasha who was inching towards the door._

"_Ummm…guys night out at my house." Inu Yasha cowered under the ferocity of Kagome's glare. Kouga smacked his head against his palm and Miroku who had come down wearing a new pair of pants just in time to hear Inu Yasha smirked._

"_Why don't you come with us?" It wasn't Miroku who spoke but Sesshomaru. He glared at the other males who were protesting-A.K.A. Kouga and Inu Yasha- effectively shutting them up. The girls nodded eagerly and dragged the boys out of the house and to the cars. The gang crowded in two cars and left Miroku's house for Inu Yasha's house._

**Now:**

Chey sighed as she stared out the window.

"House…house…house…building…" She said as she passed various houses and buildings.

"Shut up." Miroku growled.

"Bite me." Chey snapped.

"Why are you in a bad mood." Sango turned to look at Chey.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I'm bored. There's a difference." Chey informed her before starting again "House…"

_Ring_

"Thank god for whoever's calling." Inu Yasha grumbled. Like Miroku he didn't want Chey to start naming random things.

"Moshi, moshi…

"_SHASHAMA ARIANNA MAUI-HEART_!"

Chey winced at the loudness of the voice.

"Hi Takara. What's new?" She sighed

"_What's new? What's new? How about you calling me at three in the morning then telling me you eloped with John in America."_

Chey giggled.

"It's called a lie. Plus I was bored what did you want me to do? Give you my blessings so you can marry my brother?" Miroku gagged

"_CHEY!"_

"Talk to you later." Chey quickly hung up her phone as Sesshomaru pulled into his driveway.

"What was that about?" Sango asked curiously.

"That was my best friend Takara. I emailed her the other day saying that I eloped with my ex. Obviously she can't tell when I'm being serious or when I'm joking." Chey rolled her eyes causing Sango to giggle.

"Next time keep your conversations a little less…" Inu Yasha trailed off trying to find the right word. Miroku sighed and dragged them into the house. They were the last people to arrive.

"To the kitchen." Miroku yelled.

"I'm staying out of the kitchen. I've been known to blow up stoves." Chey grumbled. Inu Yasha and Kouga gave her incredulous looks.

"How'd you manage that?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"Long story short I set the stove to high and left it alone so it blew up right in my sister's face." Chey chuckled. "She deserved it though."

"I'll show you to the living room." Sesshomaru pulled Chey away from the kitchen. Miroku got a perverted grin on his face. Sango saw this and bopped him on the head.

"You're such a perv." She muttered. Miroku sighed dramatically and followed her into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_ with Chey & Sesshomaru _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow…nice living room." Chey stared in amazement at the giant room.

"Glad you like it." Chey blushed but it was barely noticeable.

"Why do keep it a secret that you're a hanyou? I mean most people…" Chey cut off Sesshomaru.

"Would make my life living hell." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why do you say that?" He asked finally.

"Please. I know the world's population is prejudiced about hanyou's. I'm not stupid." Chey sighed. "For once I'd want someone to see me as me. Not just a hanyou, money source, or power source."

"I see you as you." Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself.

"You've only known me for few days." Chey glared at Sesshomaru.

"I know that you're a strong, independent woman that's caring and gentle deep down." Chey widened her eyes.

"That's plain scary." She was about to say something else but Sesshomaru pulled her close to him and leaned down. They were about to kiss when Miroku burst in.

"Hey guys I thought you should know we're going to watch a movie and have a frosting fight afterwards…" Miroku trailed off as he saw his best friend's brother about to kiss his cousin. They broke away and Miroku was the victim of two death glares.

"Houshi you have three…two…one." Miroku raced out of the room with Chey hot one his trail.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screeched. Sesshomaru winced at the loud bang as Miroku was slammed against the wall.

'I was so close…' He thought. He decided to stop Chey from murdering Miroku or destroying the house before his dad came home.

"I'm home…what the fuck?" Too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well how about that. Pretty good for someone who's had writer's block for a while. Sorry that Sesshomaru was out of character but have you ever seen him being romantic in any of the episodes or books? I feel kinda bad for him. Not only does he lose a chance to kiss Chey (AW!) but his dad comes home early. Talk about loads of explaining. R&R!


	9. frosting fight

I felt so bad for not updating this story in like three months I decided to update sooner. It's amazing how quilt can change a person. Well I haven't changed entirely so I'm still sane. Or am I? Who knows? Well enough gibber jabber from me. On with the chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Chey and the weird random characters that pop up unannounced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

"_Hey guys I thought you should know we're going to watch a movie and have a frosting fight afterwards…" Miroku trailed off as he saw his best friend's brother about to kiss his cousin. They broke away and Miroku was the victim of two death glares._

"_Houshi you have three…two…one." Miroku raced out of the room with Chey hot on his trail._

"_YOU BASTARD!" She screeched. Sesshomaru winced at the loud bang as Miroku was slammed against the wall._

'_I was so close…' He thought. He decided to stop Chey from murdering Miroku or destroying the house before his dad came home._

"_I'm home…what the fuck?" Too late_.

**Now:**

Inu Yasha poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey Dad." He muttered before glancing at Chey who was holding Miroku by his throat.

"What did you do now Miroku."

"Ummm…I was went to tell Chey and Sesshomaru the agenda for the night and…" Miroku was cut off by Chey tightening her grip on his throat.

"What happened?" Inu Taisho prodded still confused why a wolf hanyou was in his house choking the living daylights out of his son's best friend. Miroku shook his head trying to breathe.

"Let…go…" He gasped. Chey growled before dropping Miroku and stalking into the kitchen.

"You better be careful because payback is a bitch." She warned. Miroku gulped and rubbed his throat.

"Now that that's settled why do you two have pink hair?" Inu Taisho asked his son. Inu Yasha and Miroku glared at the kitchen door.

"Chey." They mumbled in unison.

"And she is…"

"The girl strangling Miroku." Sesshomaru finally made himself known. "She is Miroku's cousin."

"That explains some things." Inu Taisho muttered. "Now why was she strangling you?" Miroku groaned.

"I'd rather not go into it." He said noticing Sesshomaru's death glare. Inu Taisho sighed.

"Teenagers these days." He muttered as he went up the stairs.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Kouga asked as Miroku and Sesshomaru came into the kitchen.

"Not a chick flick." The boys chorused.

"How about She's the Man?" Chey suggested. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"It ain't a chick flick. It's an American movie that just came out. (A/n: I know it came out a while ago. Just work with me here)

"Fine as long as you're sure it isn't a chick flick." Inu Yasha grumbled.

"Trust me. It isn't." Chey smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I can't believe it. You tricked us into seeing a chick flick." Kouga growled. Chey smiled.

"Not my fault you fell for it." Ayame giggled.

"It was pretty funny though. We haven't seen that may American movies." She said. Ayame and the others yelped as frosting was dumped onto them.

"Consider that payback for tricking us." Miroku grinned.

"And consider this payback for annoying me earlier today." Chey snarled. She grabbed Miroku and dragged him to a nearby bathroom. She thrust his head into the toilet and pressed the flush lever. Miroku gagged as he was caught in the whirl of water. Sesshomaru and Kouga dragged Chey away before she succeeded in drowning her cousin.

"Let go of me. I still have tons more to do to him." She growled.

"Wow Miroku wasn't kidding when he said she had a grudge against him." Kouga groaned. He gasped and let go of Chey when she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine at all. Chey took this opportunity to grab a container of frosting and shoved Sesshomaru's face in it. All around them frosting was being thrown. Sesshomaru growled as he frosting got all over him. He ducked as a container of frosting was chucked his way and it splattered on the wall next to the window. He saw something duck outside the window and raised his eyebrow.

'What the hell? Why would someone be spying on us?' He thought. Sesshomaru was about to go outside and see who it was but Chey stopped him and dragged him upstairs.

"Don't even think about it. He's got a gun." She hissed.

"How do you know?" He asked curious.

"When you live in a war torn country you get used to people spying on you and shooting at you." Chey muttered. She kicked the wall and glanced down onto the driveway.

"War torn?"

"Marquita and Crythe have been fighting each other for centuries. Marquita wants independence while Crythe wants to enslave the Marquitan population. My family is one of the more outspoken in Marquita so we're targets for Crythian assassins. My parents sent me away to get me out of the war." She explained.

"So what. That's an assassin out to kill you?" Inu Yasha poked his head in.

"How much did you hear?" Chey questioned carefully.

"The whole thing. So is the guy an assassin?" Inu Yasha inquired. Chey grinned and shook her head.

"Nah. It's a burglar." Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru growled.

"Why'd you lead us on then?" They chorused.

"It's fun." Chey giggled. "Oh and Inu Yasha…" Inu Yasha turned around only to get his face shoved into a frosting container.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK. So it's a crappy ending. I didn't know how to end it. You found out a little more about Chey and her heritage so it might explain some things that are going to happen in the later chapters. But for now R&R! CIAO!


	10. where oh where is Miroku?

Sorry everyone. I know I promised to update on Friday but then my computer went all wacko. I couldn't post my chapters-hell I couldn't even get on the Internet. So again I'm truly sorry. Now I introduce to you chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

"_The whole thing. So is the guy an assassin?" Inu Yasha inquired. Chey grinned and shook her head._

"_Nah. It's a burglar." Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru growled._

"_Why'd you lead us on then?" They chorused._

"It's fun." Chey giggled. "Oh and Inu Yasha…" Inu Yasha turned around only to get his face shoved into a frosting container.

**Now:**

"What the hell! Where did that come from?" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his face out of the container.

"Hello. Hanyou sorceress here. I can make things appear out of thin air." Chey pushed Inuyasha's head down as she walked out of the room. Sesshomaru followed shaking his head wondering how he managed to end up with such an idiot for a half-brother. He took one last glance out the window. The burglar was gone for now so he headed downstairs where everyone was desperately looking for some more frosting.

"Hey Sesshomaru man. Do you have any more frosting?" Kouga swaggered over to Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow. He shook his head no before hearing a slap resound around the room. Miroku backed away from a furious Sango right into Chey. He gulped and ran for his life. Chey shrugged before sitting on a part of the couch that wasn't covered in frosting.

"So where are you wenches going since there's no way in hell that you're going to stay here for the night." Inuyasha came downstairs wiping his face.

"What did you just call us?" Kagome screeched.

"Wenches. Got a problem with that bitch." Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha trying to strangle the living daylights out of him.

"Don't take it to seriously Kagome. If he calls us that again he's going to end up with pink hair for the rest of his life." Chey had a predatory grin on her face-or at least one that promised evil. Kagome stopped choking Inuyasha and grinned.

"That would be a sight to see." She muttered. "School hottie Inuyasha Takahashi coming into school with bright pink hair." Inuyasha retreated to the kitchen where Miroku was hiding with a nervous look on his face.

"So where are we staying?" Ayame asked. She plopped down next to Chey and started combing frosting out of her hair.

"Well we could always stay at Miroku's house…" Sango trailed off.

"Hell no!" Miroku shouted. " Not with that psychopathic bitch around. I don't trust her one bit."

"What did you call me?" Chey growled standing up. She flexed her claws and advanced on Miroku. He gulped and ran into the kitchen. Chey followed close behind. The gang winced as they heard pots banging and yelling.

"Put down the knife Chey. Put it down and no one gets hurt." Miroku begged.

"No one except you." Chey snarled. More pots and pans clanged together before all was silent.

"So has anyone decided where we're going to stay?" Chey came out looking satisfied.

"Ummm…I think we're going to stay at Kagome's house." Ayame said slowly scared of what they would find in the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kouga traded worried glances and slipped into the kitchen. They looked around for 5 minutes before finally going to the refrigerator. Inuyasha opened the cupboard next to it only to find…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'll just leave you there. I wonder…what will Inu-baka find in the cupboard. I honestly don't know so give me some ideas. R&R!


	11. antsized

Sorry it's been so long. I wanted to write so badly but then I had to leave for Florida and when I came back I was swamped with work. But anyways here's a new chapter for all of you guys that have been waiting so patiently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last time:**

"Hell no!" Miroku shouted. " Not with that psychopathic bitch around. I don't trust her one bit."

"What did you call me?" Chey growled standing up. She flexed her claws and advanced on Miroku. He gulped and ran into the kitchen. Chey followed close behind. The gang winced as they heard pots banging and yelling.

"Put down the knife Chey. Put it down and no one gets hurt." Miroku begged.

"No one except you." Chey snarled. More pots and pans clanged together before all was silent.

"So has anyone decided where we're going to stay?" Chey came out looking satisfied.

"Ummm…I think we're going to stay at Kagome's house." Ayame said slowly scared of what they would find in the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kouga traded worried glances and slipped into the kitchen. They looked around for 5 minutes before finally going to the refrigerator. Inuyasha opened the cupboard next to it only to find…

**Now:**

A miny Miroku walking around the cupboard trying to find a way out.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelped. Kouga shoved him over to get a look at the now ant-sized Miroku. Both boys broke out laughing.

"OI! Everyone come here!" Kouga yelled. "You won't believe what she did."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled with a high pitch voice. "Hey! What's wrong with my voice?"

Everyone came in cautiously.

"I didn't kill him so there's no body." Chey called. The gang visibly relaxed.

"What happened?" Ayame asked peering over Kouga's shoulder. When she saw Miroku she burst out laughing.

"Hey Sango! Your…boyfriend's an…ant." She gasped.

"He ain't my boyfriend." Sango snapped as Chey came into the kitchen.

"You're dating Miroku? That grade-A perv? Do you have screws loose in your head or what?" She said stopping in her tracks. Sango groaned.

"I'm not dating him! Now what's this about him being an ant?" Sango tried to get past Kagome and Ayame who were blocking the view. Chey looked the other way pretending to be innocent.

"Maybe you should squish him." She suggested. "Make my life a whole lot easier." She added in an undertone. Catching this Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT! NO! Don't squish me! PLEASE!" Miroku begged the gang.

"I think we'll leave that to Sango to decide. I mean, she is his girlfriend after all." Kagome said smirking. Sango cried out in frustration.

"Gah! How many times do I have to tell you that we're NOT dating." She cried.

"You know, that's going to get you in a lot of trouble one day Kagome." Chey pointed out. "I can just see Sango chasing you around with a spork trying to murder you." Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What?" Chey snapped.

"A spork?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"What? You haven't heard of a spork before?" Chey asked startled.

"Of course we've heard of them. We're just wondering why Sango would use a spork instead of a knife." Inuyasha growled. Chey sighed dramatically.

"Of course. Sporks give a much more painful death then knifes do." She explained

"Excuse me! Have you forgotten about my situation here?" Miroku yelled. Everyone turned back to the problem at hand.

"3…2…1." A cloud of smoke surrounded the cabinet Miroku was in.

"Chey…" A now regular-sized Miroku growled.

"Yeah?"

"Start running."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for now folks. Keep R&Ring! SPORKS RULE!


	12. Miroku's lost it

Like I said I have a snow day so here's a new chapter for Miroku's Cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last time:**

"_3…2…1." A cloud of smoke surrounded the cabinet Miroku was in._

"_Chey…" A now regular-sized Miroku growled._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Start running."_

**Now:**

Chey gulped.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked nervously eyeing the spork in Miroku's hand. Miroku nodded and smiled evilly. Chey was out of the kitchen in a flash.

"Get back here you bitch!" Miroku yelled tearing after her.

"Like hell I'll go anywhere near you." Chey snapped before dodging a thrown chair.

"Why would she be afraid of sporks and not Miroku by himself?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Who cares? Miroku's finally lost it and that by itself is a show." Kouga laughed. Sango let out a small giggle.

"I guess you're right. I mean who here has been friends with him since elementary school and has ever seen him lose it?" She asked. Everyone glanced around and saw that no one was speaking up.

"Wow…that girls been here two days and already Miroku is trying to kill her. Either he really hates her or he really hates her." Ayame muttered. Everyone nodded. An earsplitting scream caused every one of them to wince.

"What in bloody blazes is going on?" Inutaisho asked shocked as he came into the kitchen.

"Apparently Chey pushed one too many buttons and now Miroku is trying to kill her." Sango replied.

"NO! Not the car!" They heard Miroku yell. They couldn't here Chey's reply but pretty soon the front door opened and Chey marched Miroku into the kitchen.

"Have you finally settled your differences?" Inutaisho asked. Chey looked at him like he was insane.

"We never will." Miroku muttered. Chey nodded. Inutaisho sighed before taking a second look at Chey.

"Is Kaseem Maui-Heart your father?" He asked. Chey nodded.

"Yep and Sakura's my mother. It's so sad." She said the last sentence in an undertone. Inutaisho broke out laughing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took a step back away from their father.

"Why is he laughing?" Kagome asked.

"Because my father's a prankster and my mother is a psychopath. It's probably one of the least likely pairings in the world." Chey replied eyeing Inutaisho.

"And you'll be leaving when?" Miroku asked.

"Never 'cause apparently we don't have a car." Miroku groaned.

"My life just keeps getting better and better." He mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short. I'm afraid I've got writer's block. I'll try to get some fluff in some of the near future chapters.


	13. I've never

Hey there. Sorry it's been such a long while since I updated. Oh well. At least I am updating. Here's Chapter 14 for all of you who have been waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last time: **

_"And you'll be leaving when?" Miroku asked._

_"Never 'cause apparently we don't have a car." Miroku groaned._

_"My life just keeps getting better and better." He mumbled_.

**Now:**

Chey grinned.

"That's the beauty of life." She said.

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Kagome suggested.

"NO! I'm not going to play a girl's game!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"How about spin the bottle?" Miroku remarked. Two fists found their way to the top of his head to hit him.

"What about 'I've never?" Kouga asked. Chey and Ayame squealed. Everyone took a small step away from them before nodding.

"'I've never' it is." Inuyasha announced. "I'll go get the glasses and the soda."

"Soda? Aren't you supposed to play it with beer or vodka or even wine?" Chey asked confused.

"Tried it once. Never again." Sesshomaru muttered darkly. Chey rolled her eyes.

"It couldn't have been that bad." She muttered. Everyone stared at her. "It was?" Chey gasped. "What happened?"

"Let's just say someone-not Miroku- tried to pull advances." Kouga replied glaring at Inuyasha who was walking back in the living room.

"Can I start?" Ayame asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. I've never…broken a bone." The boys rolled their eyes as they, Sango, and Chey leaned forward to take a drink.

"Kagome your turn." Kagome blushed.

"I've never dyed my hair." The girls tried not to giggle as Inuyasha and Miroku took their drinks.

"I've never…kissed someone of the same gender." Only Chey took a drink causing everyone to stare at her.

"It was a dare." She defended herself. "I'm straight…unlike some people." She said the last three words in an undertone causing Miroku to glare at her.

"I've never cried." Chey's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's comment. "And here I thought I was the only…never mind. The whole lot of you are crazy." She sighed and thought about what she was going to say once it was her turn.

"I've never been kissed by a boy." Miroku choked on some air. (I've done that before. Not to good when you're in the middle of saying something important)

'So I'll be her first then.' Sesshomaru thought. 'Wait a minute! She's a hanyou.'

'**_ Yet you've already tried to kiss her.' _**Sesshomaru held in a growl as his conscious appeared.

'Go away.' He thought bitterly.

_**'Fine. But I'll be back and when I am I'll make you admit how much you like her'**_

Next to him Chey was having a similar battle.

'**_You want him to be your first.'_** Her conscious smirked.

'No I don't! I don't trust him.' Chey snapped at it.

**_'Do you not trust him because you're afraid or don't you trust him because of _him?'** Chey inwardly growled at the nuisance in her mind.

'Does it matter?' She asked.

**_'All I'm saying is that if you don't go on a date with him by the end of the week I'll be in your mind forever.'_** Chey groaned.

'Great. Just great.' She glared at the floor.

"Chey shouldn't you be taking a drink?" Miroku asked breaking Chey out of her thoughts. "I mean after all you have created some people piles." Chey sighed.

"Only on pure accident." She said taking the drink. Around and around they went saying things they've never done until all the soda bottles were empty.

"Seriously? It's only eleven?" Chey muttered glancing at a clock.

"What time did you think it was?" Sango asked. Chey glanced at her and smirked.

"What's Miroku's cell phone number?" She asked ignoring Sango's question.

"Why do you want to know?" Sango asked warily.

"Prank call time." The two girls smirked. Sango quickly gave Chey the number and she dialed it on the phone nearby. Upstairs, where the boys were, they could hear the phone ringing.

"Moshi Moshi. If you are a pretty lady I'll be more than happy to help you." Chey grimaced.

"Really? You think I'm pretty? Oh Miroku-kun." She said in a high-pitched fangirl voice.

"Umm…Kikyo?" Chey covered her mouth as she heard Inuyasha curse in the background.

"Of course! Who else would it be?" She said in the same voice. Sango was grasping her sides and leaning against the wall trying to stay upright.

"Kikyo please go away. I don't want to have sex with you." Miroku mumbled. Chey gasped acting offended.

"But you just said I was pretty! Don't you like me? Or do you like that Sango girl better?" She said dodging a kick from Sango.

"I'd pick Sango any day." Miroku muttered. "At least she doesn't have aids and besides, she has a nice firm bottom." Chey pulled the phone away from her ear and gagged.

"Too much information buddy!" She yelled forgetting to use her fake voice. Upstairs Sango could hear Miroku fall to the ground.

"CHEY!" HE yelled. Chey quickly hung up the phone and bolted for the door. She was just stepping outside when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. Chey's mouth was covered before she could scream. When Chey was finally able to look up she saw…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll just leave you there with that little cliffy. Enjoy. Oh and by the way, if someone guesses who it is correctly I'll update even faster.


	14. kidnapped!

Sorry it's been sooooo long. I had to go to Colorado for a week and ever since then I've been super busy. But here's a new chapter. Thanks to Valinor's Twilight for the idea. It's helped a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last Time:**

_"But you just said I was pretty! Don't you like me? Or do you like that Sango girl better?" She said dodging a kick from Sango. _

_"I'd pick Sango any day." Miroku muttered. "At least she doesn't have aids and besides, she has a nice firm bottom." Chey pulled the phone away from her ear and gagged._

_"Too much information buddy!" She yelled forgetting to use her fake voice. Upstairs Sango could hear Miroku fall to the ground. _

_"CHEY!" HE yelled. Chey quickly hung up the phone and bolted for the door. She was just stepping outside when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. Chey's mouth was covered before she could scream. When Chey was finally able to look up she saw… _

**Now: **

A tall man with a cross on his forehead along with another companion hidden in the shadows. Inwardly Chey cursed and tried to kick her way out of this mess but some strange invisible shackles kept her legs still.

"That took awhile but hopefully it's worth it." The man in the shadows said gruffly. Chey's eyes narrowed.

'I come here to be safe but what happens? I'm kidnapped! I hope I don't get raped.' She thought grimly. She tried her hardest to struggle but the same invisible shackles on her legs were also around the rest of her body paralyzing her. Roughly, she was thrown into a van parked next door.

'OW!' Once the van began driving Chey finally realized what was happening.

"What the fuck are you two doing jackasses? What's the point in kidnapping me? I've done nothing to you!" She exclaimed.

"Our boss is wishful of seeing you." Chey rolled her eyes.

"Well your boss can stuff his wishfullness! MIROKU! SESSHOMARU! ANYBODY!" She yelled. The driver of the van swerved surprised by the sudden shouts and cursed. He sped up and Chey's yells increased. Suddenly she stopped.

"What are the chances of me being rescued?" She asked quietly.

"Not good." The two men smirked.

"Okay! OH!" The two men, Bankotsu and Jakotsu glanced back to see an evil smirk cross Chey's face.

"A million bottles of beer on the wall. A million bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around 999,999 bottles of beer on the wall."

_With Sesshomaru and Miroku. _

"Where's Chey?" Miroku asked. He had decided not to chase Chey but planned a subtler…payback. Sango shrugged.

"Last time I saw her she was running away from you. Why?" She replied.

"It's too quiet that's why." Inuyasha grumbled. "Where's Kagome?"

"She said something about going outside for some fresh air." Kouga replied. Suddenly, alarms began to go off in their heads. Inuyasha and Kouga glanced at each other.

"Shit."

_Someplace in the dark cruel world _

"Heh heh. Now our plan will come into action." A voice from the shadows stated. A black inu youkai rolled his eyes.

"Your plan wouldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for me." He pointed out. "Just remember that."

"Who cares? Soon we'll be the rulers of the world." The voice in the shadows said.

'But before that happens, _she'll_ be dead'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umm…I don't really have anything to say except R&R!


	15. Escape Plans

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but i kinda...lost...the papers I had this chapter written on about a couple of weeks ago and just found them. Hope you like the chapter though!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Where's Chey?" Miroku asked. He had decided not to chase Chey but planned a subtler…payback. Sango shrugged.

"Last time I saw her she was running away from you. Why?" She replied.

"It's too quiet that's why." Inuyasha grumbled. "Where's Kagome?"

"She said something about going outside for some fresh air." Kouga replied. Suddenly, alarms began to go off in their heads. Inuyasha and Kouga glanced at each other.

"Shit."

_Someplace in the dark cruel world _

"Heh heh. Now our plan will come into action." A voice from the shadows stated. A black inu youkai rolled his eyes.

"Your plan wouldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for me." He pointed out. "Just remember that."

"Who cares? Soon we'll be the rulers of the world." The voice in the shadows said.

'But before that happens, _she'll_ be dead'

* * *

**Now:**

Miroku looked around the house frantically.

"This is _so _not good." He muttered. "Mom and Dad'll kill me if they found out Chey got kidnapped. This better be one of her sick twisted pranks." Just then the phone rang. Miroku winced as Sango hit the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"If you want the girls back, leave $ 1,000,000,000 at 260 Thrift Lane." A cold voice demanded. The demons listening to the conversation heard a gun being cocked and Chey say'

"OOO...that's a shining shooting-thing-a-ma-bob. Can I touch it?" The phone clicked off and Miroku sighed.

"What do we do know?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"Call in reinforcements?" Inuyasha suggested,

"Who though mutt-face?" Kouga retorted. Miroku rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed in a bunch of numbers and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"What?!" An angry, sleepy voice demanded. Miroku gulped.

"Mica...it's Chey." He began.

"What about that...annoyance?" The person on the other end growled.

"She's..." Miroku hesitated.

"If she's pregnant I'm not the one you should be calling." Mica interrupted. The people listening in choked on air in surprise.

"That's not exactly it." Miroku replied.

"What happened. Tell me soon or I'll hang up." Mica threatened.

"She's been kidnapped." Miroku said hurriedly. There was silence on the other end before...

_click_

"He hung up?" Ayame asked incredulous. "What kind of person does that to...wait how are he and Chey related?"

"They're twins." Miroku answered blandly.

"Why would he hang up when he just found out his twin sister got kidnapped?!" Ayame cried. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and rdialed the number.

"MIROKU!" Mica snarled into the phone.

"Well aren't you going to help?" Miroku asked nonchalantly.

"No but if you give her a week she'll be back. She's too annoying for anyone to stand her for over that long." Inuyasha snorted.

"I feel bad for Miroku now. He's got to spend three years with her" He muttered under his breath. Kouga nodded in agreement. The phoneline went dead again and the gang sighed. Now all they had to do was wait.

_with Chey and Kagome a week later_

"Hey Jo-Jo? Want to hear another song?" John, Chey's ex-boyfriend and leader of this whole operation stared at his gun with an intense longing.

"You are aware that the only reason you're alive right now is because-" Chey interrupted him

"I have some of the powers you need to take over the world and I'm the only person that has them." John nodded and Chey shrugged. "It's not like I care though." She mumbled. Kagome glared at her. "So...how about that song Nar-Nar, Ja-Ja, Banky-Wanky?" Chey grinned michivesiously as her captors twitched at their nicknames.

"No." They snapped in unision.

"Just shoot her now." Jakotsu mumbled.

"Too important for the plan." Naraku muttered glaring at the females.

"Damn they plan." Bankotsu grumbled. "All we need is the Shikon no Tama and we're set to go."

"The Shikno no Tama? Isn't that the blue round thingy-ma-bob that's like a genie only it gives you one wish instead of three?"Chey inquired. Her captors sweatdropped.

"It's pink." Jakotsu corrected as John and Naraku stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Away. Now keep an eye on those two." Naraku ordered. Kagome watched the door close. She grinned evilly.

"Chey I'd like to hear a song." Bankotsu and Jakotsu traded horrified looks.

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small small world. It's a-" You know how it goes.

_3 hours later_

"I don't get it!" Chey whined. "Usually people crack when I've sung Pink Pajamas, It's a small world, Johnny Appleseed, The Bluejay Song, The Forggy Song, The Beaver Song, The Snake Song, The Song That Never Ends, The Song That Gets On Everybody's nerves, A Million Bottles Of Pop On The Wall, The Oompa Loompa Song, We Go Together, I'm Into Something Good, and Follow Me. Why haven't they?"

"Is she finally done?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu while pulling out his earplugs.

"I hope so." Jakotsu replied pulling out his pair. Chey grinned.

"Let's play Spoons!!!!"

_11:15 pm_

"Ha! I am still undefeatable!" Chey cried triumphant holding up a spoon. Bankotsdu groaned and rubbed his eye where Chey had punched him.

"Is this game usually this violent?" He asked himself. Chey snorted

"Puh-lease! When me and my family-" Kagome interrupted her quietly.

"My family and I." Chey shrugged.

"Me and my family." Kagome's eyes narrowed "get so competitive that everytime we play at least one person ends up in the hospital. They know us by sight there." Chey finished proudly.

"You say it like it's a good thing." Bankotsu stated. Chey blushed.

"Thanks!"She replied. Jakotsu blinked.

"You_ are_ insane."

"Again thanks!" The room was strangely silent as everyone looked around the room. Chey spotted a small demonic kitten with red eyes and grinned.

"I've got a story!" She half sung. Bankotsu and Jakotsu groaned as Chey turned off the lights.

"About a decade ago there was a petroleum company that had a site two miles away from here. They were drilling deep into the ground when the drill began jerking and they heard a loud grinding noise. Quickly they pulled the drill up to find the bit all mangled and destroyed. The workers were confused. What had destroyed their indestructable bit?

They put on a new drill and began drilling again. When they were 100 feet into the ground they heard the same grinding noise. They pulled the drill up again and found the bit in an even worse condition than the previous one. The workers were even more confused and now slightly scared. What was destroying their bits?

They put on their toughest bit and began drilling again. The drill was 200 feet into the ground when the workers heard the grinding noise again. They pulled up the drill again only to find the bit completely gone and the bottom of the drill looked like something had bit into it. They were now so scared that they decided to send a man named Joe Salata down into the ground.

50 feet down where the first bit had been destroyed Joe found four large tunnels leading away in the four cardinal directions. The basket continued to move downward

100 feet down he found similiar tunnels. Finally when he reached the bottom of the drill hole and found the same four tunnels. Cautiously he got out of the basket and began walking through one of the tunnels. 300 yards into the tunnel he saw a pair of red diamond like eyes. He turned back and began walking away because those eyes creeped him out When he was 100 yards away from the basket he glance back only to find the red eyes closer. He continued walking, only this time faster.At 25 yards away he glanced back to find the red eyes closer, lots closer. He began running for the basket.

Meanwhile, on the surface, the petroleum workers heard Joe's high pitched screams. As fast as they could they pulled him up in the basket. When the basket reached the surface they looked in to find Joe mauled half to death crouching with his head bowed and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. Suddenly he sat up screaming,

'Red eyes! Red eyes!'

The workers quickly transported him to the nearest hospital for some physical and mental treatment. Eight months later he was released and heading home to his family. When Joe pulled up in the drive way he noticed that the front door was torn off it's hinges. Cautiously, he entered his dark, silent home and began looking for his family.

He began on the second floor. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he went down to the main floor. That floor too was empty, along with the garage. Finally Joe went down to the basement. He was reaching the back of it when he saw dried blood. He turned around and screamed when he saw the red diamond like eyes that gave him so many nightmares.

A few minutes later a fellow petroleum worker and one of Joe's neighbors entered Joe's home. He was concerned since a few minutes ago he heard deadly screams. He entered the basement to see his friend nailed to the wall, dying. The last words he heard were,

'Red eyes...behind you...'

Neither Joe or his friend were ever seen again."

Chey paused for dramatic effect, smelling the fear on everyone besides her in the room.

"Only a few people have lived to tell the tale of seeing the red-eyed monster but the all say the same exact thing. Everyone that died after looking in its eyes died here, in this room, since one of those four tunnels leads directly under here." A loud crash was heard and Jakotsu and Bankotsu found themselves staring into a pair of diamond-like eyes. They screamed and clutched each other desperately, causing Chey to stifle a giggle. She grabbed Kagome and broke through a window with a forceful kick. She leapt out of the window, avoiding the glass shards and began to run.

"That was...hilarious..." She gasped clutching her sides as she stopped in the midsts of Tokyo and began laughing.

"But there really was a red-eyed monster!" Kagome explained. Chey slapped her palm against her forehead and winced.

"I really got to stop doing that befoer I give myself brain damage." She muttered. At Kagome's incredulous look she sighed. "All right! Before I give myself _more_ brain damage. Happy now?" Not waiting for an answer Chey continued. "And the red-eyed monster was that little kitten." Chey pointed to behind Kagome. Kagome turned and grinned.

"Kirara!" She cried picking up the little cat. Chey blinked.

"Where are we?" She asked. Kagome's smile faded.

"I thought you knew where we were!" She exclaimed. Chey blinked again.

"Don't make any assumptions when it comes to me. Now which way?"

_Miroku's House- 11:59_

Miroku sighed as he glanced at the clock or what seemed to be the millionth time that hour.

"If she's not here in one minute I'm calling the cops." He decided.

"We know." Inuyasha muttered. "You've told us that seven times already." Miroku glared at his best friend.

11:59 and 30 seconds. 31 seconds. At 55 seconds the doorbell rang. Miroku answered the door imediately at 11:59 and 59 seconds.

"Hey Miroku!"

* * *

Wah-La! All finished! R&R!


	16. A relatively quiet day

Sorry it's been so long. I know I said I would update but I didn't think that my school would start tennis in August...I feel old now just thinking about school...in four years I'm going to feel ancient...that sucks...oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Miroku's House- 11:59_

Miroku sighed as he glanced at the clock or what seemed to be the millionth time that hour.

"If she's not here in one minute I'm calling the cops." He decided.

"We know." Inuyasha muttered. "You've told us that seven times already." Miroku glared at his best friend.

11:59 and 30 seconds. 31 seconds. At 55 seconds the doorbell rang. Miroku answered the door imediately at 11:59 and 59 seconds.

"Hey Miroku!"

* * *

**Now:**

_A week later_

"Hey guys!" Kagome cried as she joined the gang that was lounging outside of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house.

"Hey did you get your schedule?" Ayame asked looking up from her spot on the grass.

"Yeah...did you guys?" Everyone nodded glumly.

"Hard to believe school starts in less than a month." Kouga grumbled.

"Don't remind me." Sango grumbled. She paused. "Does it seem unusually quiet to you?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked around. "Feh. It's because Miroku's still asleep along with Chey. Sesshomaru's somewhere in town though but who cares about that asshole." He grumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded.

"What? It's true!" Inuyasha protested.

"Who cares where everyone is. I'm just glad it's quiet for once. It's amazing how annoying 'Roku's cousin can be at times. She seems like the type of girl that couldn't get a date even if she wanted to." Kouga muttered under his breath.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Chey has a crush on Sesshomaru?" Ayame wondered aloud. Inuyasha gagged.

"That's just wrong! That would mean she would be my sister-in-law." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. "I'd never have a peaceful moment again unless I moved out of the country."

"I'd pity you man if that were to happen." Kouga smirked at the possibility of Inuyasha's pain. "Don't think it would happen though. Chey and Sess are _complete_ opposites." Sango, Ayame, and Kagome traded looks. They nodded once and began to get up from their places on the grass.

"Where are you guys going?" Kouga asked warily.

"Inside to get something to eat." Sango covered for them. Smirking she followed her two friends inside the house to plan for their future match-making.

_With Chey_

Chey glanced around the store she was in boredly.

'Is there anything in here worth looking at?' She thought as her violet eyes swept over the various objects. Suddenly her eyes fixated on one certain thing.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"If you were interested in those sort of things then yes I guess it would be for you." Chey rolled her eyes at the cold voice of her escort for the day.

"Why do you even follow me around if you're just going to be boring?" She asked Sesshomaru. "You wouldn't have to worry about me being kidnapped again. John's the type of guy to try it once and if it fails go back to the drawing board for another year. Believe me. It's not the first time something like that had happened to me." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Chey shrugged. "Just thought you would want to know."

"Are you getting anything here or not?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

"Nah. I'm getting hungry." Chey replied. "I'll meet you in the food court." With that she took off and Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh. He walked to the counter and pointed to the object.

"I'll take it."

_later that day_

Chey grinned as she skipped up Miroku's steps.

"Hey Aunt Saki!" She greeted her aunt.

"Hey dear. Where've you been?" Chey grinned.

"Oh one of Miroku's friends was showing me around town and we stopped at the mall." She said quickly. Her aunt nodded in understanding.

"Your school schedule came today. All of your classes are with Miroku. Isn't that wonderful?" She gushed. Chey froze.

'First stop when I get to school-the office to see if I can get transferred.' She decided as she put on a fake smile.

"Yeah. School's going to be a blast." She said through gritted teeth. Once her aunt went back into the kitchen Chey stalked angrily up the steps.

'And I was having such a good day.' She mourned. She dumped the bags' contents she was carrying onto her bed and curiously picked up a box she didn't remember buying. She opened it up and gasped. With trembling fingers she reached for the note placed inside the note and unfolded it.

_Meet me outside your house at 8. Be dressed for the movies._

_ Sesshomaru_

Chey grinned and glanced at the clock. 5:39

'I got two more hours until I need to be ready. Plenty of time for destroying Miroku's room' Chey's grin turned evil. 'Beware cousin dearest.' She thought menacingly.

* * *

Soooo...what do you think Sesshomaru got for her? And what do you think she has planned for Miroku? Review please!


	17. After the date

Sorry for the long wait. After my grandpa died I found out that my twin and best friend was moving and on top of that I've had school and bowling. But today's a...SNOW DAY!!!!!!! coughs ...well on with the story.

* * *

**Last time:**

_Chey grinned as she skipped up Miroku's steps._

_"Hey Aunt Saki!" She greeted her aunt._

_"Hey dear. Where've you been?" Chey grinned._

_"Oh one of Miroku's friends was showing me around town and we stopped at the mall." She said quickly. Her aunt nodded in understanding._

_"Your school schedule came today. All of your classes are with Miroku. Isn't that wonderful?" She gushed. Chey froze._

_'First stop when I get to school-the office to see if I can get transferred.' She decided as she put on a fake smile._

_"Yeah. School's going to be a blast." She said through gritted teeth. Once her aunt went back into the kitchen Chey stalked angrily up the steps._

_'And I was having such a good day.' She mourned. She dumped the bags' contents she was carrying onto her bed and curiously picked up a box she didn't remember buying. She opened it up and gasped. With trembling fingers she reached for the note placed inside the note and unfolded it._

_**Meet me outside your house at 8. Be dressed for the movies.**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

_Chey grinned and glanced at the clock. 5:39_

_'I got two more hours until I need to be ready. Plenty of time for destroying Miroku's room' Chey's grin turned evil. 'Beware cousin dearest.' She thought menacingly._

**

* * *

**

**Now:**

Chey let out an evil laugh and opened a notebook titled _Miroku's Torments_. A knock on the door caused Chey to growl.

"What?!" She snapped glaring at Miroku. He stared at her boredly.

"Where were you today?" He asked icily.

"Exploring."Chey stated blandly. "Now where's the laundry room? I need to do some laundry." She asked.

"Just move your dresser. There's a laundry chute behind it." Miroku said leaning against the doorway. "Where did you go?"

"The school, downtown, and the mall." Chey replied pushing the dresser towards her bed more and revealing a laundry chute. She got a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Hey Miroku come here for a second." She said. Miroku walked over to her not expecting a thing.

_date time_

Sesshomaru pulled up in Chey's driveway and was surprised to see her waiting for him. He glanced at his watch.

_7:55_

'That's new. A girl who's actually ready to go earlier than the date time.' He thought.

"Hey Sess." Chey greeted him climbing in the black Jaguar. He nodded and eyed the neckalce around her neck.

"How do you like the necklace?" He inquired. Chey glanced down and the necklace and smiled.

"Thanks." She replied softly. "No one's really done anything like that for me." Sesshomaru glanced over at her but said nothing.

"So...what movie are we seeing?" Chey asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Sesshomaru inwardly winced knowing he might regret his next words later.

"Whatever you want." He responded. Chey grinned.

_after the movie_

"Soooo...how did you like the movie?" Chey asked innocently.

"Which one?" Sesshomaru inquired in a cold tone. "The one that was overly crowded with people and we got stuck in front of the two brats that wouldn't stop kicking the back of our seats or the horror movie that you couldn't stop laughing at and almost got us kicked out of?" Chey grinned guiltily and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah I guess things weren't exactly...quiet." She commented. "but you do have to admit that the second movie was hilarious." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Car. Now." He demanded. Chey sniffed haughtily.

"Fine. Clearly you have no sense of humor." She replied snottily stalking towards the car. Sesshomaru watched her take a few steps before stating,

"The car's over there." Chey turned to glare at him before walking in the right direction towards the Jaguar. Again Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

_Miroku's house_

Sesshomaru pulled into Miroku's driveway and waited for Chey to get out but she didn't. After a minute Sesshomaru glanced over at Chey and found her to be sleeping, quite soundly too. He sighed and shook her hard but Chey didn't stir. Five minutes later Chey still hadn't woken up and Sesshomaru gave up. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to his house. He picked Chey up and brought her inside but when he tried to set her down in a spare guestroom her grip tightened on his shirt and she somehow ended up hugging his arm. Sesshomaru let out a small groan.

'This is going to be a long night.'

_morning_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The household of the Tashio home abruptly woke up to the loud screams of Chey who apparently had woken up not knowing where she was.

"Woman! Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha growled passing the guest room. Chey glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I live here." Inuyasha stated smirking. Chey narrowed her eyes and put two and two together.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard!" She shouted marching down the stairs. Inuyasha followed her shaking his head.

"Why is my brother's shirt in your hand?" He asked. Chey glanced down at her hand and spotted the shirt.

"That asshole has a lot of explaining to do." She muttered stomping into the kitchen. Sesshomaru glanced up from his position at the table and looked up from over his...were those glasses?

"What the fuck?" Chey looked at the glasses in disbelief. "Why are you wearing glasses."

"To read the newspaper." Sesshomaru replied blandly.

"Why do you need them though?" Chey prodded.

"Dog demons have weak eyesight when it comes to reading." Sesshomaru answered bored. "Any more stupid questions?"

"Yeah...did you just admit you're not perfect?" Chey asked incredulous. Sesshomaru let out an inaudible irritated sigh.

"What's it to you?" Chey growled.

"Why am I even here in the first place?" She demanded throwing her arms up in the air.

"You fell asleep in the car and it looked like no one was home so I brought you here." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Wait! You two went out last night like...on a date?" Inuyasha asked stunned. Sesshomaru and Chey glared at him.

"If you _ever_ want to reproduce you will not mention that to anybody and you will leave now." Chey threatened icily causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. Inuyasha paled slightly and backed away nervously.

"I'm going to go to Kouga's." He muttered and quickly left the room. Chey and Sesshomaru waited until his car pulled out of the driveway before continuing the previous conversation.

"Mind telling me this. Why did I wake up with _your_ shirt in _my_ hands?" Sesshomaru blinked.

"You wouldn't let go of it last night so it was either take it off or spend the night with you which would have been extremely awkward. Now can I have my shirt back?" Sesshomaru stood up and for the first time that morning Chey realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed slightly and tossed him the shirt.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A girl's voice cried and Sesshomaru found his legs being wrapped in a tight hug by a small eight-year-old girl.

"Rin." He said patiently but sternly. "Do not ignore our guests." The girl nodded and pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"Hi! I'm Rin! What's your name?" She asked grinning brightly. Chey crouched down so she was eye level with the human girl.

"I'm Chey." She said. "Are you Sesshomaru's younger sister?" She inquired. Rin shook her head.

"Adopted daughter." Sesshomaru broke in smoothly. Chey glanced from Rin to Sesshomaru and her eyes softened.

"Hey Rin, do you want to spend the day with me and Sesshomaru?" She asked. Rin nodded eagerly.

"What were you planning on doing?" She asked innocently. Chey smiled.

Well I was planning on dragging Sesshomaru to the carnival on the East side of town after doing something first." Chey replied. Rin's grin grew even wider.

"YAY!" She cheered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly are we doing first?" He inquired coldly. Chey rolled her eyes.

"Changing my schedule. Duh. Do you honestly think that I'll be able to survive the year with Miroku in all my classes without killing him?" She asked like he was stupid. "Besides the classes in my schedule are too easy. I want to transfer to some harder classes." Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh.

"Rin get dressed." He commanded quietly. Rin nodded and ran off to her room.

_outside in the hallway_

"When do you think they'll get together?" A black-haired woman whispered to Inutaisho.

"Hopefully soon." Inutaisho replied. The black-haired woman nodded.

"I want grand-puppies be they blood or step." She said to herself as her mate silently slipped away before following him.

* * *

Well I got nothing to say except...R&R! 


	18. Schedule changes

Okay I'm back. I'm not going to give excuses this time because you probably don't want to hear them and I don't feel like giving them so...ENJOY!

* * *

**Last time:**

_"And what exactly are we doing first?" He inquired coldly. Chey rolled her eyes._

_"Changing my schedule. Duh. Do you honestly think that I'll be able to survive the year with Miroku in all my classes without killing him?" She asked like he was stupid. "Besides the classes in my schedule are too easy. I want to transfer to some harder classes." Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh._

_"Rin get dressed." He commanded quietly. Rin nodded and ran off to her room._

_outside in the hallway_

_"When do you think they'll get together?" A black-haired woman whispered to Inutaisho._

_"Hopefully soon." Inutaisho replied. The black-haired woman nodded._

_"I want grand-puppies be they blood or step." She said to herself as her mate silently slipped away before following him._

* * *

**Now:**

"This is it?" Chey asked incredulous.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied faintly irritated. After all, who wouldn't be after hearing the same question for ten minutes in a row.

"Wow." Chey muttered. She was amazed by the size of the building in front of her. " Who would've guessed that it would have been so big." Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh.

"Let's get this over with." He replied before grabbing Chey's wrist and began dragging her towards the school.

"HEY!" Chey yelped. "Let go." She tried to loosen the grip on her wrist but didn't win the fight.

"Damn dog demon." She muttered under her breath.

"Insolent wolf bitch." Sesshomaru retorted. To this Chey only laughed.

"Man, isn't a good thing that we left Rin in the car. Imagine all the bad things she would hear if she was with us now." She responded. Sesshomaru stared at her clearly unamused.

"Can I help you dears?" An elderly lady, the secretary asked. Chey turned to her.

"Yes. I'd like to change my schedule." She said quietly.

"Why? Is there a problem with it?" The secretary was confused.

"Some of the classes are too easy for me." Chey smiled guiltily.

"What classes would you like then miss..." The secretary typed something into the computer.

"Chey Vodalaski. I'd like to be placed in Pre-calculus, AP Chemistry, Band, Advanced Drawing, Japanese History, Spanish 4, Foods 2 and...I guess gym." Chey responded. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. The scretary nodded.

"What grade are you in dear?" She asked.

"Grade 10." Chey replied nonchalantly. Sesshomaru's other eyebrow raised in surprise.

'I would've thought she was a junior or a senior.' He thought. 'She certainly looks the part.' The sound of the secretary's voice brought him back to the real world just then.

"Here's your new schedule then." She gave Chey the schedule and Chey took it with a smile on her face.

"Thank you very much." She said politely before turning to go.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked Sesshomaru. He shook his head with a smile forming.

"I was just showing my girlfriend around." He replied. Chey froze and looked at Sesshomaru with an expression of disbelief written all over her face. That expression slowly turned into a huge grin.

"Really?" She whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to her. He leaned down and enveloped her in a passionate kiss. From behind them a series of choked gasps of disbelief came.

* * *

Yeah I know you hate me now but I don't care. I love cliff-hangers. Till next time...R&R!!


	19. carnival

Okay I know that most of you probably want to kill me and I don't blame you. I'll try to update more now that bowling is done.

* * *

**Last time:**

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked Sesshomaru. He shook his head with a smile forming.

"I was just showing my girlfriend around." He replied. Chey froze and looked at Sesshomaru with an expression of disbelief written all over her face. That expression slowly turned into a huge grin.

"Really?" She whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to her. He leaned down and enveloped her in a passionate kiss. From behind them a series of choked gasps of disbelief came.

* * *

**Now:**

Chey and Sesshomaru broke apart to see two girls standing at the doorway. One was a wind demoness with piercing red eyes and two feathers placed in her bun of black hair. The other one was a miko who was very similar to Kagome. The only difference between the two was that this miko was older and was dressed very sluttily along with the wind demoness.

"Sesshy-kun?" The wind demoness asked shocked. "Why are you with this...whore?" Chey's eye twitched and Sesshomaru growled.

"I'M a whore?" Chey asked in disbelief. "Me. What planet are you from Miss I'll-fuck-anyone-in-sight?" She snarled. The wind demoness advanced threateningly along with the miko.

"I'M his girlfriend. Not you." The wind demoness bit out through gritted teeth. " and I'm Kagura, princess of the wind." Chey snorted.

"And I'm the ruler of England." She retorted. "Another thing, the correct title is EX-girlfriend." Kagura and Chey glared at each other for a minute before Chey continued. "I'm Chey Vodalaski, black belt in seven different types of martial arts, master of every single weapon, and fluent in over 20 languages." Chey then smiled. "I win." She commented and stalked out of the room dragging Sesshomaru along with her.

When they were outside the school Chey stopped and glared at Sesshomaru who stared back at her.

"Well?" Chey prodded fiercely.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Who were they?" Chey snapped scowling.

"Kaze Kagura and Higurashi Kikyo, the school sluts. Kikyo is Kagome's cousin." Chey nodded and her scowl suddenly changed into a bright smile.

"On to the carnival!" She cheered jogging back to the car. Sesshomaru followed more slowly shaking his head.

**Carnival**

Sesshomaru couldn't find Rin or Chey and he had been looking for them for 2 hours. They had entered the carnival together only to be separated by the mass of the crowd. His phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Moshi moshi." He said calmly.

"Hey Sess have you seen Miroku recently?" Sesshomaru grimaced when he heard his half-brother's loud voice. 

"No. Should I have?" He asked coldly.

"I was just wondering since he's nowhere to be found and I can't reach your_ girlfriend._" Sesshomaru growled at the mocking tone in Inuyasha's voice. He hung up and stared at his phone for a minute before putting it in his pocket again. 

'Baka' He thought searching the crowd for his two companions. A high squeal caught his ear and he recognized it immediately. He quickly made his way toward it and found Chey bouncing up and down clutching something to her chest.

"Sess!" She exclaimed seeing him. "Guess what I won?!" Sesshomaru stared at her and Chey held out a three-tailed black kitten that batted at Sesshomaru innocently. Sesshomaru blinked and Chey continued. 

"Isn't she the cutest thing? Rin won a puppy by the way." Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin sitting on the ground holding a squirming pure white puppy in her lap.

"I'm going to name him Fluffy." Rin decided and Sesshomaru winced as Chey squealed again.

"That's such a cute name." She commented. She turned to the kitten and hugged it to her chest. "I'm going to call her Lightning." Sesshomaru stared at the two girls in disbelief.

"Car. Now." He ordered. Chey and Rin pouted but didn't protest as they left the carnival grounds in silence. It wasn't until they were in the car when Chey spoke again...well rather sang again.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts sitting in a row!"

* * *

Well that's that. R&R! 


	20. where is Miroku now?

I'm not going to bother with an author's note since I'm guessing most of you just want the story, not the excuses.

**Last Time:**

"Sess!" She exclaimed seeing him. "Guess what I won?!" Sesshomaru stared at her and Chey held out a three-tailed black kitten that batted at Sesshomaru innocently. Sesshomaru blinked and Chey continued.

"Isn't she the cutest thing? Rin won a puppy by the way." Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin sitting on the ground holding a squirming pure white puppy in her lap.

"I'm going to name him Fluffy." Rin decided and Sesshomaru winced as Chey squealed again.

"That's such a cute name." She commented. She turned to the kitten and hugged it to her chest. "I'm going to call her Lightning." Sesshomaru stared at the two girls in disbelief.

"Car. Now." He ordered. Chey and Rin pouted but didn't protest as they left the carnival grounds in silence. It wasn't until they were in the car when Chey spoke again...well rather sang again.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts sitting in a row!"

**Now:**

_At Miroku's House_

"Where have you been?!" Sango screeched as Chey and Sesshomaru walked through the door. Rin had been dropped off at Sess's house along with Fluffy. Lightning was calmly licking a midnight paw from her perch on Chey's shoulder. Chey blinked innocently.

"On a date." Sango froze incredulous.

"Okay I did not just hear that." She muttered. "You two were on a date? Where?" She demanded

"The carnival. I won a kitten. Rin won a puppy." Chey grinned at Sango who shook her head.

"Do you know where Miroku is?" She asked the pair. "No one can find him." Chey blinked confused.

"Who's Miroku?" Sango and Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief and Chey sighed.

"I'm joking." She mumbled walking into the living room. The whole gang was there.

"Bout time you showed up." Kouga grumbled. "I can't deal with mutt-face much longer. His stupidity might be contagious." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shut up you scrawny ass wolf!" He yelled. Everyone sighed as Chey walked up to them. The two boys looked at her apprehensively.

"If I have to deal with this all year you better be expecting a world full of pain." She hissed slapping them upside the heads.

"Well we wouldn't be doing this if you had just left Miroku alone." Inuyasha retorted. Chey rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do shit to him." She replied and sniffed. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to do laundry and I need help carrying my wash downstairs."

"Isn't there a laundry chute?" Kagome asked curiously. Chey shrugged.

"Mine's stuck. There's this big squirming thing in it." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Chey adopted a wicked grin. "I think it's a bat." The girls shuddered.

"Let me guess. You want someone to kill it for you?" Kouga asked warily. Chey nodded solemnly and walked into the kitchen as Kouga and Inuyasha grabbed baseball bats and tennis rackets and slipping into the basement. A minute later Chey popped her head out of the kitchen door.

"Does anyone know what cats eat?" She inquired. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes as the girls adopted sweat drops.

"Mice?" Kagome ventured. Chey's face lit up.

"Oh yeah!" and again she disappeared into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Came a heart-stopping loud screech from the basement. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame rushed into the basement while Chey and Sesshomaru followed more slowly. Once down there they saw what all the racket was about.

"Miroku why are you wearing ladies underwear on your head?"

I know it's short but its the best I can come up with before I get kicked off the computer. R&R!


	21. Hidden stories

I know its been forever since I updated and I'm not going to bother with an author's note since I'm guessing most of you just want the story, not the excuses. Let's just say I've had major writer's block and have been away from any technology for three weeks basically. That's the only thing I hate about camping...

**Last Time:**

_"Now if you'll excuse me I need to do laundry and I need help carrying my wash downstairs."_

_"Isn't there a laundry chute?" Kagome asked curiously. Chey shrugged._

_"Mine's stuck. There's this big squirming thing in it." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Chey adopted a wicked grin. "I think it's a bat." The girls shuddered._

_"Let me guess. You want someone to kill it for you?" Kouga asked warily. Chey nodded solemnly and walked into the kitchen as Kouga and Inuyasha grabbed baseball bats and tennis rackets and slipping into the basement. A minute later Chey popped her head out of the kitchen door._

_"Does anyone know what cats eat?" She inquired. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes as the girls adopted sweat drops._

_"Mice?" Kagome ventured. Chey's face lit up._

_"Oh yeah!" and again she disappeared into the kitchen._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" Came a heart-stopping loud screech from the basement. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame rushed into the basement while Chey and Sesshomaru followed more slowly. Once down there they saw what all the racket was about._

_"Miroku why are you wearing ladies underwear on your head?"_

**Now:**

Miroku glared at Chey who looked at him with a mixture of innocence and confusion. He was pretty sure that he was the only one who saw the underlying satisfaction of pure evilness in her eyes. Clearly she took great joy in him being humiliated in front of his friends.

"Because you shoved me down your laundry chute cousin dearest." He sneered. Sighs came from all around

"Can't you two try to get along?" Kagome asked.

"No." Chey and Miroku snapped at the same time.

"Can you at least ignore each other?"

Another "No." came from the glaring cousins.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" Ayame asked. "I mean, you never saw each other a lot when you were younger so there can't be any real reason for all this hatred." Miroku narrowed his eyes at Chey before responding.

"She doesn't need a reason for hating people. She just hates them for being there." Everyone turned to Chey who shrugged.

"I'm not going to deny it. It _is_ somewhat true but that's only certain people." She said calmly walking over to her cousin and yanking him out of the laundry chute. He dropped to the ground along with a ton of clothes. Chey stepped over Miroku and began picking up her clothes and throwing them in a nearby basket.

"So you're saying there's no real reason you hate each other?" Sango inquired. Chey and Miroku cast glances at the other and shook their heads. Chey paused for a moment.

"Here's a reason...he's a pervert." She mumbled. Sango barely understood the words but nodded once they processed.

"Have to agree with you on that one." She glared down at Miroku who was rubbing his head.

"Here's my reason then. She's a spoiled brat." Miroku grumbled.

"Am not." Chey snapped. Miroku stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"You so are." He muttered.

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Too."

"Not."

"AH-HA!" Chey cried. "Got'cha" Miroku glared at her.

"Yes you are...Cheylon." Gasps broke out from the on-looking girls while the boys traded confused looks. Chey gave Miroku a betrayed stare and fled upstairs. You could hear her footsteps running up the stairs and the slamming of a door. Miroku inwardly winced knowing that he would end up regretting what he just did...actually he already regretted it.

"I thought her real name was Shashama?" Kouga stated confused.

"Who the hell is Cheylon?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Cheylon was the lead singer of the band Freedom Fighters. They broke up a couple years ago though." Kagome replied. Her voice was the one a person would use with a toddler. She turned to Miroku questioningly. "Why would you call her that?"

Miroku winced.

"My cousin has a lot of different names." The girls groaned.

"That stinks. The one time we get to meet a celebrity and she isn't really a celebrity anymore." Ayame mumbled.

"Why?" Sango asked ignoring Ayame. Miroku shrugged.

"No one's sure. Each of them refuses to talk about it. They just say it was for the best." He replied. During this conversation no one realized that Sesshomaru had slipped stealthily up the stairs. Once up them he followed Chey's scent to her room. Not bothering to knock he slid gracefully into the room and looked around. No Chey. A muffled sob caught his attention and he opened the door to the closet. Inside Chey sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head between them. She didn't seem to notice Sesshomaru standing before her so he sighed and lifted her into his arms. At the sudden sensation of losing contact with the ground Chey let out a tiny scream and looked up to meet Sesshomaru's concerned gaze.

"What do you want?" She mumbled and looked away from his face.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked. Chey nodded.

"Just a little shocked that 'Roku would go that low. He knows what that name does to me." She said softly.

"What else have you been keeping from us?" Sesshomaru demanded. Chey winced at the harsh tone in his voice.

"A lot." She admitted reluctantly.

"How do you expect this relationship to work out if you keep things from me koi?" Sesshomaru was furious that she couldn't trust him.

"I'll tell you everything eventually but I can't right now. It's still too hard for me to talk about it. I will tell you everything though. Trust me." Looking into Chey's amethyst eyes Sesshomaru couldn't _not_ trust her.

"All right." He surrendered. Chey smiled weakly and brought her lips up to Sesshomaru's to briefly kiss him.

"Thank you." She whispered before he claimed her lips again.

"Chey I hope you haven't been too annoying while I've been-HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??"

* * *

There it is. A chapter full of fluff. I really have been reading too many romance stories. I'll try to update sooner but I can't make any more promises. R&R!


	22. Really really sorry!

Hey all! I know it's been a while but I promise I have stuff I'm working on for updates! I just wanted to let you know that I haven't died. I've just been addicted to the world of RP. Me and my friend Lady Ayami actually created a site and would love if people would join! The site is h t t p : / / d e m o n c o u r t . p r o b o a r d s . c o m. Just take out the spaces! I promise to get a few chapters up soon!

Kayone Kaso


End file.
